A New Face
by Araucaria
Summary: 8 years post Bebop, Spike and Faye are married and have a Daughter. What will happen when someone from Spike's distant past resurfaces? Chapter 6 up!
1. Red Fish, Blue Fish, Old Fish, New Fish

AN: Hey everyone its me, with a new fic out. Don't ask me why I'm putting out this new fic but here it is. Takes place 8 years after the last episode. Someone from Spike's way way past comes back. What will happen?  
  
Please read and reply. I really want to know what you all think. I've spent A LOT of time on this story. So please show some respect (just a little) and send a little message. It'll mean so much to me. Thanks and on with the fic.  
  
* * * A New Face * * *  
  
By: Cowgirl 13  
  
Chapter 1: Red Fish, Blue Fish, Old Fish, New Fish  
  
"Paging Dr. Weston, your cryo patient is reading for de-frosting," coos a sweet female voice from over the loud speaker of a private hospital in the heart of the city of Tharsis on Mars.  
  
At the end of a long white corridor on the 3rd floor, a man exits a room, closing the door behind him. The man is tall, has black hair with bits of silvery white, broad shoulders, hazel eyes, with a white doctor's coat fit over his lean body. He walks down the hall to a set of open double doors where there are four elevators. Pushing the button, he leans back against the wall, whistles a joyful tune.  
  
This man's name is Dr. Michael Weston; he is the top doctor in the hospital, at 47 years old. His main practice is that of cryogenically freezing his patients with illnesses not known to modern medicine. His top patient, a woman frozen 35 years prior, whom was giving birth to a son and could not survive the labor naturally. A C-Section was given, but the woman would have died, so they had her frozen till advancements provided proper medication. Her son survived, and, as far as the doctor knew, had disappeared somewhere around the galaxy without knowing about his parents.  
  
The woman's husband was killed shortly after his son's birth, and the boy was placed in an orphanage, and five years later adopted. After that, the doctor had no way of contacting the boy, with only the boy's name, which could have been changed. He never actually tried to contact the boy. He figured he'd let the mother decide what she wanted to do. Besides, the woman was 27 when she was frozen, and since that was 35 years ago, the boy would now be 35 years old, and the mother would still be 27.  
  
The elevator arrives and he steps on pushing the button to the fifth floor where all his cryo patients were held. The elevator hit the fifth floor and the doors slide open to a bustling hallway full of nurses, doctors, and family member visiting their frozen relatives. He headed off down the hall continuing to whistle his tune.  
  
He passes through double doors that are neatly labeled: "Un-Freezing Ward," moves on to the end of the hall to a door with large blue numbers '533,' and takes the charts from the plastic holder on the wall next to the door. Thumbing through the charts, he reads up quickly on the current status of his patient and enters the room. She was in a glass case full with the bluish liquid used to freeze humans. The case, which was usually standing up vertically, was now horizontal on a large hydraulic platform. A nurse sits at a desk with a computer-like screen with hundreds of different keys on the board.  
  
"She's ready to be drained, doctor," the nurse says sounding the same as the voice over the loud speaker. She is a young nurse, no older then 25, with short blond hair held up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, wearing a white nurse's outfit.  
  
"Continue with the procedure, Alice," The doctor says stepping up to the platform to watch the woman. She is wearing a metallic blue rubber-like suit, very much like a swimsuit. Her hair, long and dark; her skin, smooth and tan. She is quite tall compared to most women, and quite beautiful.  
  
"Yes Sir," says the nurse pushing a few buttons. The sound of air being forced out of something fills the room, and the liquid quickly empties out of the case, the glass opens down the middle, and disappears under the platform. The nurse puts an I.V. in the woman's left hand and hooks here up to some liquids.  
  
Dr. Weston takes out a small flashlight, leans over the woman, and opens one eye at a time to shine the light in them. He nods approvingly and takes out a flat wooden stick and places it in her mouth, against her tongue opening her mouth wide. He shined the light into her mouth and nodded again.  
  
"Her eyes dilate to the light and her tonsils look normal. Everything's running seemingly well." He takes out his Stethoscope and listens to her steady heartbeat, "I think she will recover fully. The antibiotics are working well. This very exciting, I think I'll take you to dinner, Alice."  
  
Alice smiles and looks up at the doctor, "Oh that would be absolutely lovely, Dr. where will we go?"  
  
"Don't worry about it; I'll take you to the fanciest restaurant on all of Mars. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds lovely, Doctor, I think I'll-"  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice from between them says quietly. They both look at the women with wide eyes. Her bright brown eyes are blinking up at them as she says, "Can you tell me where I can get something to eat?"  
  
"You're awake!" The doctor says, his eyes beaming with joy, as if you couldn't tell he was happy by the huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I guess so," she says looking around. "Where's my husband? Where's my son? Are they out in the hall? How long have I been asleep? And why am I wearing this bathing suit? And why do I feel all cold and wet and sticky?" She tries to sit up but isn't strong enough and falls back.  
  
"Ma'am I'm Dr. Weston," he states officially, "when you were giving birth to your son there were complications and there wasn't proper medicine at the time to cure you. So you were placed in a cryogenic sleep. That's where you're body is completely frozen until the means to fix you are available. Those means are now available, so we were able to administer the medicine and unfreeze you."  
  
"How long ago was that?" The woman asks looking quite worried.  
  
"I'm afraid that was 35 years ago," he says trying to give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"35 years ago? 35 years ago? So my son is 35, where is he? Where is my husband? He must be 61! Where are they?" She yells while trying to sit up again, but falling once more.  
  
"I'm afraid your husband was killed after you were frozen. Your son was put up for adoption and adopted. I don't know where he is. All I have for him is a name."  
  
"A Name? Well what is his name? I hope he kept the one I gave him!"  
  
"His name is . . ." Dr. Weston flips through the record and finds the boy's name, "His name, ma'am, is Spike Spiegel."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike Spiegel, bounty hunter, loving husband, father of a daughter, and an all around wholesome guy; sat on the deck of his home, the bounty hunting ship: The Bebop. He was fishing for, if he was lucky, a Ganymede Rock Lobster, and so far he wasn't too lucky. He was now 35 years old and married to the one and only Faye Valentine, and they had a 7 year old daughter Kaelani. Nothing could make him more proud then his family.  
  
Even Ed, who was now 21 and had lost every bit of the little girl inside her, ever since the day Ein drowned 3 years ago, she had dropped the child act. No more talking in third-person, walking on her hands, making strange noises and drawing on the walls. In stead she picked up a mature attitude that a 21 year old should have. Having ditched the spandex shorts and loose shirt to a more practical jean Capri's and a black tank look, which suited her fine.  
  
Jet was still the same; he was going on to 44 and hadn't changed much, aside from not doing much bounty hunting anymore. He still took care of his bonsai, which he had acquired more of since past birthdays and Christmas'. He stuck mostly to watching the ship and the NEW little girl. He was happy watching her, she was lanky like her father, but she had her mother's beautiful dark violet hair. The most unique part of her was her eyes, one was a brilliant green, and the other was a dark auburn.  
  
Faye, on the other hand, had changed a great deal. She had stopped gambling, stopped smoking and got a job as a traveling physical therapist and masseuse, after taking some classes at the Tharsis Community College of Physical and Mental Therapy, with Clients on every planet from Venus to Jupiter and all the planets and asteroids in between. They were on a different planet each month, which didn't bother anyone at all.  
  
Kaelani wasn't the only addition to their crew; an old friend of Spike's by the name of Shin appeared as a bounty on the bounty list a few years back. Spike and Jet caught him, but instead of turning him in, they allowed him shelter on the ship, and after awhile his bounty diminished to nothing worth chasing.  
  
Faye brought in most of the money for the ship, though Shin did have quite a heafty bank account with enough money for them to get by comfortably with meat in all their meals. Spike and Shin also went bounty hunting every once in awhile if there was something good in the area worth chasing after. They did this merely to keep their skills up and their boredom down.  
  
Spike reeled in his line with nothing attached. The sun was setting over the Ganymede Sea and he needed to get Kaelani so they could watch together. This was one of the many things they did as father and daughter, but it was by far Spike's favorite. He went inside the hanger, where Jet was fixing his Hammerhead, left the fishing poll on the work table, and went up into the living room of the Bebop where he found Ed on her computer and Shin watching TV with Kaelani sleeping next to him with her head on his thigh.  
  
Spike smiled and leaned down taking her into his arms and smiling at Shin who now could stand and stretch his sore muscles. He went back out to the deck carrying his sleeping angel. He walked by Jet who was standing wiping his hands on a rag, he opened his mouth to say something, but Spike shook his head and nodded to the sleeping child. Jet nodded his understanding and mouthed: "inside."  
  
Spike went and sat on the deck, the sun was just about to set, he nudged his daughter who yawned and sat up.  
  
"Hey Kay, if you keep sleeping you're going to miss the sunset," he whispered down to her. She looked up at him then out over the sea to where the sun was slowly disappearing behind the water.  
  
"Oh!" She stood up and watched taking her daddy's hand in her little hand. "Theres it goes, daddy!"  
  
"Say goodbye, Kay, See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodbyes Sun, sweep well and weal see yous in da morning!  
  
The sun disappeared and they could hear Jet calling for dinner. Spike stood still holding his daughter's hand and they slowly walked into the ship to eat.  
  
"Daddy, where's mama?"  
  
"At work, but she'll be home soon, Kay! Mommy never misses dinner, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Daddy!" The girl let go of his hand and ran up into the ship to get some food. Spike stopped and turned back to the open hanger. He walked over to his ship, the Sword Fish II and climbed up so he could sit on the wing. He started whistling waiting for Faye to get home. She was usually home right after the sunset. His thoughts wandered back to the old days when he wasn't a father, nor was he married . . . back to the time when he still loved Julia.  
  
A small noise interrupted his reverie and he was brought back to reality by the sound of his old friend's voice. "Hey Spike, you gonna get some grub? Or ya gonna let me give it to Shin and Ed?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for Faye, so save some of the food for her and I. Ok?" Spike didn't even turn his head to make the statement he merely stared out at the harbor.  
  
"Man, have you changed," Jet chuckled and took a step forward towards Spike's ship. "I remember when that woman used to make you so angry. Like this one time-"  
  
"Jet, please spare me," Spike turned his head to look "I know I've changed. But, even you have to admit it was for the better. I mean look at me. I'm married. Me! Spike Spiegel. I've got the most beautiful wife and daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
"Yea, I know. Well, when she gets home food's in the fridge just heat it up. Kaelani's watching some movie with Shin, and Ed said she found a bounty in the area, so that'll give you something to do tomorrow. Well I'll be in my usual spot if you need me." Jet turned and left without waiting for a reply from the lanky man, he went to do what he did best: trim bonsai.  
  
Spike sat back letting his thoughts wander again to the times before his last meeting with Vicious. He was so deep in thought, with his eyes closed; he didn't even hear her ship fly and land next to his.  
  
***  
  
"His name is . . ." Dr. Weston flips through the record and finds the boy's name, "His name, ma'am, is Spike Spiegel."  
  
The woman smiles at the sound of her son's name, "good his father named him like we planned. So when can I go and find him?"  
  
"I'd say in about a week. After you've had time to recover and get use to living again," he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he talked. "You need not worry about paying for the treatment. Your husband took care of everything when you were first put in."  
  
"How? How could he?" She cocks her head to the side questioning the doc intently.  
  
"According to our records, he left you, in his will, a large sum of money in a protected account, with a house here on Mars, and you're the head of some corporation. This was how he was able to take care of the bill. I will have Alice here fill you in about everything having to do with your assets. Now you will be transferred to a room downstairs till you are ready to be released. So get some rest and I'll come see you later."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
He nods and exits the room and off back down the hall to the elevator and down to his office to complete some files.  
  
***  
  
"SPIKE!!!" Faye was on her tip-toes leaning up to Spike's head so she could scream in his ear, "WAKE UP SPIKE!!!"  
  
Spike shot up so fast and forgot he was sitting on the wing of his ship. He fell, head first to the floor and landing with a very loud thud. He didn't move right away, instead he just laid there trying to calm the pain coursing through his body.  
  
Faye strolled over and stood above his head and laughed down at him. He opened one eye and looked up at her. He opened the other and looked daggers at her. 'He must be mad at me,' she thought. She knelt down and kissed his forehead.  
  
He grunted and sat up, "you interrupted my dream, Faye."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back, "oh yea? What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"You," he turned towards her and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He held her head in both his hand lightly rubbing her cheeks with his calloused thumbs, and kissed her deeper. The heat between them was rising, the love they shared through their 6 year marriage showed through every kiss they had.  
  
"Ewwwww! Uncy Sin, moma and daddy awe bein gwoss!" The seven year old girl was standing in the doorway that led to the rest of the ship, with her arms wrapped around Shin's leg. Shin had a smirk on his face and was chuckling.  
  
Spike and Faye instantly separated and Spike stood hitting his head on the underside of the Sword Fish II's wing. He moaned in pain and both Faye and Kaelani burst out laughing.  
  
"Daddy so funny!" Kaelani giggled letting go of Shin's leg to run over to her mother who stood and reached down to pick her up.  
  
"Yes, Kay, you're father is quite the comedian." Faye smirked and chuckled as Spike stood up straight leaning heavily on the wing for support.  
  
"Mmm, leave daddy alone. He's not feeling very good at the moment," Spike groaned staggering off to go take some pain killers and lay down.  
  
Faye put Kaelani down and, still with a smile on, took hand and led her after Shin into the main part of the ship. She hit the control button and the hanger door slide closed for the night.  
  
*  
  
"Age: 31, height: 5'11½", weight: 220, name: Leonardo Divatski." Ed sat on the floor with her computer, Tomato, on the table reading off a new bounty for their current location: Ganymede. "He's wanted by Ganymede ISSP for nine accounts of grand theft auto, four accounts of bank robbery, and ten accounts of murder. All for the hefty price of 4.5 million woo-long. Yes or no?"  
  
"We'll start tomorrow?" Shin asked sitting on the landing with his feet dangling over the edge  
  
"Seems most logical," she said browsing the bounty website. "He's a regular at some bars in the area and can be found any day at one of them."  
  
"Sorry boys, but you'll have to pass on this one. We have to leave in the morning for Mars because I need to be there in two days for a job. Sorry to ruin your fun."  
  
"Well here's how we can solve this," Shin stated proudly. "You, Jet, Kay and Ed will go ahead with the Bebop. Spike and I will stay with our ships, catch the guy and meet up with you on Mars."  
  
Faye snorted and crossed her arms, "What do you think of this, Jet?"  
  
"Well actually, Faye, I was the one who gave them the idea of us going ahead and meeting them later."  
  
"Besides," Shin interjected, "we'll bag this guy, get the money and meet back up with you before you can even get to Mars."  
  
"Oh, alright you bunch of stubborn babies, I swear!" Faye growled and went to her and Spike's room.  
  
Spike, who was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head resting his eyes, rolled over sending the ice pack to the floor with a small thunk. "Where's Kaelani?"  
  
"She's in her room sleeping." Jet mumbled crossing his legs on the table, "Faye put her to sleep about an hour ago."  
  
"Yea? Where's Faye?"  
  
"She went to bed about 30 seconds ago. She seemed mad; maybe you should go after her."  
  
Spike looked at Jet, "Was I the cause of it?"  
  
"No it was Shin," Jet nodded his head toward Shin.  
  
"Shin?" Spike looked over at the younger man, "What the hell did you do this time?"  
  
"Well, ya know she didn't get her way so she complained, called us stubborn babies and went to your room."  
  
Spike groaned and sat up, "you guys are jerks sometimes. Leave Faye alone. Or I'll kick both your asses, at the same time."  
  
"Sure whatever," Shin laughed. "You better chase after her before she gets mad at you too."  
  
"Yea yea," Spike groaned again and got up, "you guys and that woman and Ed will be the death of me." He started to leave for his room.  
  
"We'll all be the death of you?" Jet smirked, "All, except Kaelani?"  
  
"That's right. She's my angel; nothing she could do would take that away." He started to leave again but then Shin stopped him.  
  
"What about the day she brings home a boy? Or when she tells you she's engaged?"  
  
"Or maybe she won't even tell you," Jet threw in. "And she'll run away at sixteen and elope with some drug dealer from TJ?"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," with that Spike walked out before they could throw anymore wood onto the fire. He walked over to Kaelani's room, which used to be Faye's room; he opened the door and peaked in. His daughter was curled up on the bed hugging a plush bunny rabbit that Spike had bought her the day she was born. The little toy had been through quite a lot the past seven years. Kaelani loved the thing and slept with it every night.  
  
Spike quietly walked into the room and leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead and he smiled. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him. He went to his room and went in where he found a snoring Faye on his side of the bed. He grumbled and stripped of his clothes and crawled into bed wearing only his boxers. He cuddled next to Faye and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
What did you think?  
  
Well here's the part where you, the reader, comes in. Please leave a message for me and I'll be much obliged.  
  
New chapter sometime soon, I donno, two weeks; don't count on it too soon. I spent almost 3 weeks writing this, so I donno.  
  
I hope you liked it. 


	2. Peek a Boo, I See You

AN: Did I say update in 2 weeks? I meant 2 days. LOL! Anyway, thank you reviews: Kendra and Gabby-Wabby. He're the next chapter for you guys. Please review!  
  
***A New Face***  
  
By: Cowgirl 13  
  
Chapter: 2, Peek a Boo, I See You!  
  
***  
  
"Hello ma'am-"  
  
"Please call me Adrianna."  
  
"My apologizes, Adrianna, my name is Donovan Markota and I'm the current leader of the Red Dragons syndicate. As far as we know, our records show that you are the rightful owner, and leader of the Red Dragons. So, I'm here today to give you your title as Lady Adrianna Head of the Red Dragons."  
  
Adrianna Spiegel was lying on her bed on the second floor of the hospital. It had been a week since she was brought back to the world. The hospital had contacted the Red Dragons and had informed them that their true leader was alive and ready to take over again. She was not aware of any of this and was stunned to hear that she was now some leader of something she vaguely remembered.  
  
A small group of five men had gathered around her bed. All of them wore similar coats, very formal looking. The one called Donovan stood in the middle of the group and his coat had a bit of gold trimming to show off his stature. In one hand he held what appeared to be a sheath with the hilt of a very fancy looking sword sticking out.  
  
"So you're telling me," She said slightly confused, "that I am your leader. All five of you?"  
  
"Well actually, my lady," Donovan announce with pride on his tone. "There are over one thousand members of the Red Dragon. All of them under your control."  
  
"All under my control, you say?" She pondered for a moment, "Well the doctor said that I was ready to go as soon as-"  
  
"Yes, my lady, we've already taken care of that," He said, his pride rising with each word. "You are all ready to come with us, if you wish. We have a car waiting outside for you. So whenever you are ready we can get going and welcome you as our new leader."  
  
"Well alright," She said sitting up and tossing the blankets off her legs and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go guys."  
  
Donovan lifted up his free hand and snapped his fingers and the man closest to the door opened it and stepped out. Moments later he returned with the doctor and the nurse. The nurse pushed with her a wheelchair.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you up and ready to go." Dr. Weston smiled a toothy smile, "I'm afraid we'll miss you here. But you are ready for the world, and I believe you'll be fine. Good luck in finding your son, I know he'll turn up somewhere."  
  
"Thank you doctor, for all your help," she stood up and took a step, "wait, I don't have any clothes. I'm not wearing this gown outside."  
  
"Here, my lady, take my coat," said a man on Donovan's left," My name is Nico, you can wear my coat back to HQ." The man looked no more then 25, he had short dark curly hair, and he took of his coat and placed it on her shoulders.  
  
"Why thank you Nico," she walked up to the nurse and sat in the wheel chair. "Let's go boys."  
  
They all left the room following the nurse pushing the wheelchair, down the hall to an elevator. They got to the first floor lobby and Adrianna notice that there were more of the men in the coats. They all turned her way and bowed the followed the group to the door. She smiled as they continued out throw the glass doors of the hospital where more men were waiting. There must have been a hundred at least.  
  
There was a long black limo waiting and there were about 30 sleek black cars in the parking lot, all the same. She stood up and looked around smiling more. On her own she walked to the limo, where a man was standing holding the door open for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said proudly and turned to look back at the hospital where the doc and the nurse were standing. She waved at them and then got into the back of the limo. The five men from the room got in with her and the door was closed. She looked out the window and watched all the other men get into the other vehicles. Soon they were off and heading down the street. She noticed that they were surrounded on all sides by black cars and a group of motorcyclists, that she hadn't seen at first, wearing all black riding suits with a red dragon sewn on the sleeve of their jackets.  
  
"I need to find someone," she said looking boldly into Donovan's eyes. "I need to find him as soon as possible, how good are your tracking skills?"  
  
"Depends on the person, my lady," He said lacing his fingers together on his lap.  
  
"I see." She said briefly looking out the window, then looking back at him with hard set eyes. "Well I need to find him at any lengths. So whatever you have to do I want him brought to me."  
  
"Who is this man?"  
  
"My son, Spike Spiegel."  
  
***  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, don't go! Don't go!"  
  
"Kay, I have to, I'll see you in a few days though."  
  
"DADDY!" Kaelani whined trying to wiggle free from her mother, "I wanna go wit you daddy, don't leave me."  
  
Spike was standing on the dock with Shin getting ready to go after their bounty head, Leonardo Divatski. They were waiting for the Bebop to take off, but Kaelani wouldn't have it. She did not want to leave her father, even if it was for only a few days.  
  
"Kay, you can't come this time, maybe when you're older I'll take-"  
  
"SPIKE! Absolutely not!" Faye yelled at him trying to control the girl in her arms. "Don't put nonsense into her head. Jet can you please hold her for a second while I go whack my husband?"  
  
"Sure thing, Faye," Jet took the girl into his arms and held her tight, even though she was squirming.  
  
Faye walked over to Spike, who stood there nonchalantly and when she stop in front of him he leaned his head down for her. She whacked him across the head, and then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He looked up with his classic smirk and leaned in to kiss her once on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Faye," he whispered for her ears only.  
  
"I bet you do, cowboy. Now don't go getting yourself killed. I don't like morgues, they smell funny." She laughed when she saw his look.  
  
"That's the only reason?" He demanded sounding slightly hurt and confused.  
  
"I'm only joking, Spike, you know I love you, and if anything happened to you I'd be-"  
  
"Sonofabitch!" Jet screamed from behind them.  
  
Before Spike and Faye even had a chance to turn and look Spike was tackled to the ground by an eight year old. She attached her arms and legs around his body with no intention of letting go.  
  
"You're NOT weaving me daddy!"  
  
Spike looked at the girl and couldn't help but crack a smile at the girl. He looked over at Jet who was holding his nose that was bleeding heavily and yelling obscenities. Spike covered his daughter's ears and watched Faye, through giggles, trying to help Jet. Spike stood up and didn't even have to hold on to Kaelani, because she was so attached to him. He walked over to Faye and Jet and without much effort he pulled her off and set her down on the deck.  
  
"Kaelani, now listen to me. You have to stay with mommy. Uncle Shin and I are going to stay here to catch a very very bad man. But if you come with us, there will be no one left on the ship to protect your mother and Uncle Jet. So you must stay with them and protect them. Ok?"  
  
She had started to cry again, "oki daddy. But yous be back soon, wight?"  
  
"Of course I will, now remember everything I taught you. Show me your fighting stance."  
  
Immediately the girl struck a pose with one leg back with both arms raised in front of her. She bounced slightly staying loose, like water. She kept her knees bent and ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Good," he said smiling. "No bad guy would dare try to take you on. Now c'mere and give me a hug and a kiss."  
  
"Yea!" She ran forward and jumped into his arms as he lifted her into the air and twirled her about. He brought her back down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.  
  
"Now be a good girl," he whispered into her ear. "And try not to make Uncle Jet so angry, ok?"  
  
"Yesh Daddy, I pwomise," she hugged him one last time and jumped down and ran over to her mom.  
  
Spike went back to stand with Shin who was laughing through the whole ordeal. The watched and Jet finally got his nose to stop bleeding. They waved their good byes and Faye, Jet and Kaelani went into the ship. The hanger door's closed behind and shortly after the engines roared to life and after awhile the ship parted from the dock and was soon taking off. Spike and Shin watched as long as they could, till the Bebop was completely out of sight, before the turned to their ships.  
  
"Let's jam!" Spike said getting into his ship, the Sword Fish II. Shin nodded and got into his own monocraft; the Blue Cat Twelve. They took off in search of Divatski.  
  
***  
  
"Spike . . . Spiegel? THE Spike Spiegel?" Donovan and the others looked at her with screwed up shocked faces.  
  
"Is there . . . a problem, boys?" She asks casually crossing her right leg over her left and unconsciously rubbing her finger under her chin.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, it's just that . . . Spike Spiegel used to be in this very syndicate but that was over a decade ago. He himself was the cause of the Red Dragon downfall, back in 2071. "Donovan seemed unsure of his own words, but continued nonetheless. "It took us a good five years to build up what we once had. I do know for a fact that he is not dead, though. We can find him in a matter of moments. He travels on some ship, and if I remember correctly, I do believe he's a bounty hunter."  
  
"I don't care what means you use," She said with strength and power showing her natural leadership. "But find him and bring him to HQ. Bring him no matter what you have to do, but he must be alive. Also, bring whoever lives with him on the ship."  
  
"Yes, Lady Adrianna."  
  
***The next evening***  
  
"We sent out teams to search all over mars." Donovan said standing in front of Lady Adrianna's desk in her large office. "We have hackers looking for the ship using all our powers and we have leads and names. So we'll have them by tomorrow afternoon for certain, my lady."  
  
"Very good, Donovan. I'm very glad to have you as my second. You've been so much help to me in this short time. I thank you for your help."  
  
"It's been more then a pleasure, Lady Adrianna." He turned and left her to her thoughts.  
  
***Same time, on Ganymede***  
  
"He's over there, Spike, next to the hooker at the bar. Do you see him?" Shin sat at a table in a corner of a very seedy bar, where hookers hung around to get picked up by horny slobs with nothing better to do with their paychecks. Shin cast a look at Spike who was on the other side of the bar on a barstool slumped on the bar "drunkenly" staring at the glass half full of beer that sat in front of their very own Leonardo Divatski.  
  
Spike sat up and stretched his arms lazily pretending to be really drunk, he nodded more to himself then to Shin, giving him his confirmation. Spike noticed Divatski stand up throwing some woo-longs onto the table and taking two hoes on each arm. They stood laughing for a moment, which allowed Spike enough time to causally walk out and whisper to Shin.  
  
"Wait till they leave then come out and follow them."  
  
"Roger," Shin said finishing his whiskery and standing indifferently grabbing his coat from the back of his seat, and sluggishly pulling it over his shoulders. He was careful to keep an eye on the man as he watched them leave the bar. He pretended to not notice as he stalked out of the bar.  
  
Once outside he watched them cross the street and start down the sidewalk of the other side. He stood for a moment before heading in the same direction as them.  
  
"Where are you? He hissed through the mic in his ear.  
  
"I'm a ways down in front of them; they're heading for the motel down the street."  
  
"Alright," he continued down the street keeping an eye on them. The motel came into sight and he watched them walk to a set of stairs and head up to the second. They went into a room and closed the door. Shin saw Spike with his gun out waiting at the door.  
  
Shin started to run to where he was, "I'm coming-"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Once Shin was there he took out his gun and got ready. Spike turned towards the door and in one fluent motion kicked it down and pointed his gun inside.  
  
"Freeze Divatski!" Spike yelled inside the room.  
  
Shin followed Spike into the room where Divatski and the two women were . . . having a little fun. They all instantly raised their arms in defeat. Divatski looked pissed for being caught this vulnerable.  
  
"Bounty hunters!" Divatski growled spitting at their feet.  
  
"Put your hands on your head and keep your mouth shut," Shin took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed his hands behind his back and pushed him onto his stomach on the bed. "Ladies, go stand over there," he ushered them into a corner with his gun.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike called in the catch to the Ganymede ISSP. They would be there to pick up Divatski and give them their hard earned money.  
  
***Mars, the next night; Bebop***  
  
The Bebop glided into the Martian atmosphere and into the city of Tharsis where it landed in its usual spot. They had arrived a bit earlier then they had planned. They were hoping to get there by morning, when they had gotten there the night before.  
  
Jet made sure the ship was carefully moored to the dock before starting dinner. They ate a good meal and watched some TV, before turning in for sleep. Faye had to work the day after next so she put Kaelani to sleep and headed to sleep herself. The next day she would take Kaelani shopping, just for the hell of it, plus Tharsis had a really great mall.  
  
***Around the same time; Red Dragon HQ***  
  
"He resides on a ship called The Bebop," a hacker stood at The Lady's desk reading from a piece of paper he had printed from his computer. "He stays with Jet Black, Faye Valentine Spiegel, Shin Mashito, Edward Wong Hua Pepelu Trivrusky IV, and Kaelani Spiegel. Their Ship is currently docked in Tharsis City, Pier 31, lot 3. They just landed about an hour ago."  
  
"Excellent, thank you," Lady Adrianna stood up before continuing. "Donovan send a team, I want everyone aboard the ship brought here. If they refuse, don't be afraid to use force."  
  
"Yea, My lady," Donovan started to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Oh and Donovan, I wish for you to lead this group, no mistakes. Now go!"  
  
He nodded and left the room and went to the lobby to gather a team.  
  
***Outside the Bebop***  
  
Two black vans pulled up outside the Bebop. The back doors opened and five men from each poured out. Donovan stepped out of the passenger seat from the first van, while both drivers stayed. The men made a small circle around Donovan to receive their orders.  
  
"Alright men, our first mission from our new leader, there is NO room for failure." Donovan turned in slow circles in order to face them all. "Now get in there and take everyone there. Search every bit of that ship until everyone is brought in. Use any method. Only thing is that everyone is to be brought in alive and well. So only minor force, got it?"  
  
The ten men nodded in unison. "Good now get in there and make Lady Adrianna proud."  
  
***  
  
AN: Hey everyone, that was a cliffy, wasn't it? Mwahahah.  
  
What will happen next? Will Spike and Shin make it to the Bebop in time to protect their home and family? Will Kaelani kick some syndicate butt?  
  
All these questions and more, answered in the next chapter!!!  
  
Maybe I'll start work on the next chapter immediately for you guys. What do ya think? If I get a lot of reviews, I'll do that!  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
^_^ 


	3. If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

AN: Cowgirl here, and I'll admit that this took sometime to write. Plus I was busy. Thanks to all my reviews: Wertzy, Deja, Much love to you. I really hope you like this. Beware that there is some evil in this story, and I don't mean to be harsh.but ya know. I mean it's a syndicate after all. Well I'll let you read to find out what it's all about. ^_^ p.s. I don't own Bebop (wish I did though. ^.^ )  
  
***A New Face***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
If You Give a Mouse a Cookie . . .  
  
*  
  
***Ganymede***  
  
Shin stretched his arms and took a deep breath, "There's nothing like a freshly caught bounty and a pocket full of woo-longs."  
  
They were walking down the street away from the motel to their ships. They had their money in their pockets from their bounty. Shin was practically beside himself with glee. They had caught plenty of bounties and each one brought out the same delight in Shin. Spike merely shrugged and continued walking down the street.  
  
"Yea, something like that," he yawned and stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched over. "Think maybe I should call Faye? Make sure everything's ok. Tell them about the catch?"  
  
"If you want to, I won't try and stop you." Shin pulled out the key to his ship as they neared them.  
  
Spike took out his communicator and pushed a few buttons and pressed it against his ear. He waited for it to connect and then it started to ring. He leaned against his ship waiting for someone to answer. It rang several times, and finally someone picked it up but there was no answer. In the background heard what sounded like a struggled then he heard a scream and was convinced it was Faye.  
  
"Shit!" The line went dead, "Shit, shit, shit! Shin, we gotta get to Mars and fast!" He jumped into his ship and Shin did the same. Starting their engines the quickly took off.  
  
"Spike, what is it?" Shin asked through the link between their ships.  
  
"It's the Bebop. Something's wrong, there was a scream and it went dead. I . . . I think someone attacked them. SHIT!"  
  
***On the Bebop***  
  
Kaelani lay sleeping silently in her bed; she hugged her bunny tightly and rolled over in her sleep. She didn't wake up to the sound of footsteps trudging past her door. Nor did she wake to the sound of her uncle's door being broken in. She didn't even stir to the sound of a fight going on only down the hall. She stayed asleep to the sound of her uncle's unconscious body being thrown to the ground then dragged past her door and into the main room.  
  
She did, however, wake to the familiar sound of a transmission coming in on the communicator. Her eyes slide open and she yawned slightly. The communicator rang several times. When it stopped ringing and she heard her mother scream, she quickly jumped out of bed.  
  
"Mama!" She screamed running out of her room and into the main room. She clutched her bunny in one arm as she saw the scene in front of her.  
  
There were several strange men, all wearing black, in the room. Jet was out on the floor, his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. She gasped and looked at her mother who was on the couch. A man stood behind her and was pulling her hair back so she was looking up at a man. The man leaned forward and asked her something. She spit in his face and kicked him between his legs. Another man punched her in the stomach, and another punched her in the face.  
  
"Leave my Moma alone!" Kaelani shouted dropping the bunny and assuming her fighting stance. She bounced lightly on her feet as the men turned to face her.  
  
Faye turned in horror and looked at her daughter, "Kaelani NO, run for it. RUN!!!"  
  
Confused, Kaelani stuttered and turned to run but instead bumped into another man in all black. He quickly scooped her up into his arms. She squirmed and flailed about trying to get free. She kicked him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch. Another man walked up to the man holding Kaelani.  
  
"Donovan, sir, we checked the whole ship. These were the only ones we found."  
  
Donovan took a deep breath, "There should be three more-"  
  
"Two more, sir," said another man walking in from the hall on the other side. He was dragging a beaten and bloodied Ed by her ankles.  
  
Kaelani screamed when she saw Ed and thrashed more against Donovan who held her arms down with one hand. He held her close so she couldn't move.  
  
"Well, leave a message for the other two. They'll be back, and I'm sure they won't hesitate to rescue these four." He looked down at Kaelani and said in the sappiest adult-to-kid tone. "Now young lady, can you tell me where your daddy is?"  
  
She growled and bit him. He cried out and dropped her. She fell on her feet and quickly assumed her formed and kicked him in the shin. She then turned to run and ran into one of the men, who grabbed her and put a piece of cloth to her mouth and nose. She struggled for a moment then went out. Faye screamed when she saw this and tried to stand and run to her daughter, but she was force back onto the couch by another punch which sent her unconscious.  
  
"Well, we've done all we can let's load them into the vans and head back to HQ." Donovan watched his men file out of the room with their four captives. One man took an envelope with the Red Dragon insignia on it out of his pocket. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper, he took that out and unfolded it. Taking a pen from an inner pocket of his coat he scribbled some words onto the paper and folded it back up. He slipped it back into the envelope and sealed it placing it on the table.  
  
Donovan took a step to leave and stepped on something soft. He looked down and a pink plush bunny, he cracked a small smile and leaned down to pick it up. He then followed the other out and headed back to headquarters.  
  
***A few hours later; en route to Mars***  
  
The trip to Mars was in complete silence as Spike and Shin pushed their ship faster through the hyperspace tunnel. Mars was only a few hours away. Shin looked through his part window over to Spike's ship. In the back of his mind, Shin knew they wouldn't make it. He just didn't know what to say at the moment. The silence was killing him and he just needed to end it.  
  
"S-spike, who do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know," was all he replied. Shin was going to press further but thought better not to press the situation. He knew it must be killing Spike to even imagine what was going on. His whole life was on that ship. Shin didn't want to see what Spike would do if he lost it all at once. The two ships pushed on through space.  
  
***Same time; Mars***  
  
"Lady Adrianna, we only got four; your son's wife and daughter, the old man and some other girl. We have them in a holding cell third floor. They are all unconscious for the time being." Donovan once again stood in front of The Lady's desk.  
  
She was in her chair with her back to him facing the large windows. Looking out over the Martian sunrise she took a breath, "Very good, very good. I'm pleased with you, Donovan. Bring my grand daughter up, will you?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady," He snapped his fingers and two of the men standing by the door went through the door and closed it. Donovan took a seat and watched the back of The Lady's chair.  
  
She swiveled around to face him, "Was it a tough fight?"  
  
"No, not really," He said with a slight chuckle, "The boys tell me that the old man put up a good fight, but he could withstand five men wrestling him. The woman was easy enough she was more worried about he daughter. She wouldn't give us information on the whereabouts of her husband so we put her out. The worst fight was the little girl. The girl has quite the little spunk in her."  
  
***On the third floor***  
  
Faye was unconscious lying on her side with her hands cuffed behind her back. She was in a large room with a table in the middle with some chairs around the table. Large horizontal mirrors stretched out on three sides of the room. The fourth side had a door in the middle. Lying unconscious next to her was Jet, also bound by handcuffs. The blood had stopped flowing from his nose and had dried around his mouth. A fresh stream of blood was slowly dripping for his mouth making a small pool under his head.  
  
On the other side of Faye was Kaelani, unconscious with her head resting on her bunny. She didn't have a scratch on her and seemed to be sleeping silently. On the other side of Kaelani was Ed, a horrid sight with a busted nose, two black eyes, a cracked rib or two, and a missing molar. She lay, hands cuffed behind her, mangled on the floor out cold.  
  
The door to the room opened and two men stepped in. One man went over to Faye and leaned down to look at her. He lifted her chin up to look at her face.  
  
"She's pretty hot," he said, "If I weren't on duty I'd fuck her right now."  
  
"Not after I got to," the other man smirked. "Come on, just get the girl and let's go."  
  
The first man dropped Faye's head to the floor and turned to pick up Kaelani. Faye stirred from the impact of her head and slowly opened her eyes. She had to take a moment and focus in. Her vision was blurry and pain seared through her entire body. She looked at the men who were taking Kaelani.  
  
"What the fuck? Put her down!" She tried to stand but because of the handcuffs she fell down onto her face wincing in more pain.  
  
The men turned to look at Faye, "Oh so you're awake? Well too bad The Lady didn't ask for you. She only wants this little thing. Say goodbye."  
  
"Kaelani! Leave her alone! Who are you? Where are we?"  
  
"Whoa there baby," said the other man. "Don't get yourself too worked up. You're in the Red Dragon building. We are mere henchmen."  
  
"The . . . the Red Dragon? Oh no, Spike!" Faye tried to fight against the handcuffs but failed and only made her headache worse. "Where are you taking her? Oh god, Spike! SPIKE!"  
  
"Quit yelling, he's not here, but he will be soon. As soon as he reads the note we left him on your ship. He'll come running to save his little angle . . . and you of course. Bye bye, now."  
  
With that the two men left, one holding Kaelani over his shoulder, as if she were a sack of potatoes daggling against his back. The other man was holding her bunny.  
  
*  
  
They reached Lady Adrianna's office and went in. The man with Kaelani walked to a chair and laid her delicately down.  
  
"Here she is, My Lady," Said the second man laying the bunny on the girl. "Still out cold, though she should come too, eventually."  
  
"Thank you, now you may leave," Adrianna smiled and walked over to her granddaughter as the men left. "She's so beautiful." She leaned down to lift the girl into her arms. She cradled the eight year old and carried her around the office like a baby.  
  
"My Granddaughter . . ."  
  
***  
  
Passing through the Martian atmosphere Spike didn't even wait to see if he was granted permission to land on Mars. He pushed through the surface and into the city, Shin struggling to keep up. The maneuvered through buildings and through tunnels and finally came out through two building over the water where they almost immediately found the Bebop.  
  
They landed on the deck to find the hanger door wide open. Spike shut of the engine and jumped out onto the deck, his foot slipped in a liquid that couldn't be made out in the dark. He ran two fingers through it and continued inside where he hurtled into the main room.  
  
"FAYE?!?!" He screamed running across the room and down the hall to the bedrooms. "JET!? KAELANI?! EDWARD!?"  
  
Shin ran into the main after Spike, he watched Spike run off down the hall. He looked around the room. There had been quite a struggle here. There was blood on the floor and on the couch and chair. Blood splattered the table and on some of the walls. Shin noticed an envelope on the table. He walked over and picked it up.  
  
Looking at the envelope, Shin's blood ran cold and he went completely pale. He heard Spike's screaming for anyone down the hall. Spike's footsteps could be heard running back into the main room with Shin.  
  
He noticed Shin, "What? What is it, Shin?" He demanded fiercely.  
  
"This," he handed Spike the enveloped and slowly turned his face to look at Spike as he too went pale. Shin could see the look of terror in his eyes; Spike trembled as he slowly ripped open the seal. He took out the paper and slowly unfolded it and read:  
  
-We have your wife, daughter, the old man, and the girl. If you ever want to see them . . . Alive again you know where to find us . . . Spike-  
  
Spike crumpled the paper in one hand, "no," he breathed out dropping the paper. He stood stalk still breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. He was devastated; anything that happened to them was his fault. Everything was on the line for him, everything. He shook with rage as he turned to Shin.  
  
"You have five minutes before we destroy the Red Dragon's . . . again."  
  
***  
  
AN: OOOOh, was that a Cliffie? Oh no! What will Spike and Shin do? They'll do what they do best: KICK SOME SYNDICATE BUTT!!!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to get the next up soon.  
  
^_^ 


	4. Tag! You’re it!

***AN: Hey you guys here's the next chapter. Though I'm afraid it's a bit shorter then usual. That's because I only got four reviews. More reviews longer chapters and I take less time to do them, because I'm excited about the reviews. But thank you to those of you who took the 30 seconds to leave a nice message: Kendra Luehr, Iggytheicyiguanna, NessacuzGirl, and Animegirl11. A big: ^_______^ to you all!!! ^__^  
  
Without further adieu, here is:  
  
***A New Face***  
  
Chapter 4: Tag! You're it!  
  
***  
  
"Jet," Faye whispered to the unconscious man lying next to her. "Jet, Wake up Damn it! Come on Jet, wake up." She rolled over so she could kick him in his stomach a few times.  
  
The older man groaned and painfully opened his eyes. "Were you just kicking me?" he grunted giving her a look that clearly stated: 'Fuck off! I'm in pain so leave me alone.'  
  
"Calm down," she rolled back over to face him, "I was just trying to wake you up. Now listen, we're in the Red Dragon's head quarters-"  
  
"The Red Dragons?!?!? Shit, does Spike know we were attacked?"  
  
"I don't know," She looked down as she felt herself begin to choke up with tears. "He called when we were being attacked, and I struggled to answer the call one of the goons grabbed me just as I answer it. I'm not sure if he heard me but I was screaming and then the guy stepped on the communicator."  
  
"Shit; and I'm sure this was all planned out to get Spike to come after them again. Damn it, I thought this was all over with the last time he went after them. What eight years ago? I'm getting tired of him getting himself almost killed."  
  
"Shut up, Jet," she cried out refusing to shed a tear. "They took Kay-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two of the men came and took Kaelani. I don't know where they took her, but she's gone." Faye let out a choked sob as terrible images entered her mind of Spike dieing while trying to save Kaelani. And poor Kaelani helplessly being- "NO! This can't be happening. This can't be happening!"  
  
"Faye-Faye? Jet-Person? Ed no feel so good." From behind Faye, Ed rolled over and cried out when every part of her body was in pain.  
  
"Ed?" Faye rolled over to look at Ed. "Edward honey, don't try to move oki? Just stay still, we'll get out of here . . . somehow."  
  
***  
  
"Ok, Shin, here's the plan: you go in from the front and I'll go in from the top. You try and find everyone and I'll go after whoever's in charge. Got it?"  
  
"I got it, Spike," Shin pushed full throttle as he followed Spike through the city. In no time they parted their ways. Shin went and parked his craft between two large buildings in a dark alley. He got out of his ship and made his way to the street where he looked up at the tall building across the street. He sighed, "Here we go again," and took a deep breath before walking across the street.  
  
*  
  
Spike landed on top of a building that was only 3 quarters the size of the Red Dragon's building. He walked over to the edge a looked at the other building. He looked at the distance. It was no more then ten feet away. He thought for a moment then walked to the other side of the building. He turned around again, the ledge was three feet tall, he mentally noted; he could do it. Spike took a deep breath and pulled out both of his guns and cocked them. He took another breath then started sprinting across the building. As he neared the ledge he stepped up with his left foot then pushed off the top of the ledge with his right and dove across the distance.  
  
His height made the jump easy, and as he came flying toward a window he fired twice from each gun then crossed his arms over his head. He crashed threw the window and tucked his head underneath and rolled onto his back. He came up into a crouching position. He had his guns out and was searching the room. Luckily enough, it was an empty office. He stood and dusted the bits of glass off. He looked at the window, whoever's office this was would have a nice breeze now.  
  
*  
  
Shin, very casually, entered the building and looked around. He noticed that there weren't very many men around. There was a desk on the left where a young girl sat with a headset on chewing bubble gum. He walked down the center of the large room to the escalator and went up. Having been syndicate scum before, he knew where prisoners were kept and such. He walked to the left and down a hallway. No one was even looking at him. He chuckled to him self as he came to an elevator. He went up to the next floor and exited and headed down another hallway. He came to a set of three doors. He went in the first one and found too guys looking out a window into an interrogation room. Shin nodded his head, he had found them. The two men didn't notice Shin come in; they just continued talking to each other.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that at all," said the first one, "she's quite the looker."  
  
"I heard she's married though," said the other.  
  
"Yea I know, to Spike Spiegel no less. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"No way? I know him; the high ups always talk about him. I wonder what Lady Adrianna wants with him."  
  
"Apparently, and this is what I heard from someone else, apparently she's his mother."  
  
"His Mother???" Shin said out loud by accident. The two men turned and were frozen for a second before they reached for their guns. Shin was too fast and the men were on the ground before they could even realize what was going on. He shook his head and went back out to the hallway and went in the middle door. He walked in and found Faye and Jet looking up at him. "Hey."  
  
"Shut up and get us out of here," Jet yelled.  
  
"Shin-Person, Ed hurts," Ed cried from behind Jet and Faye.  
  
"Jesus they really did a number on you," he looked around, "where's Kaelani?"  
  
"Two men came in here and took her away. We gotta find her, Shin."  
  
"Don't worry, Spike will find her." Shin crouched to untie them. "He's somewhere upstairs, don't ask me where. Can you walk, Faye?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not really that hurt, just help Jet, and I'll take Ed." Faye walked over to Ed and untied her. "Ed Honey I need you to get on my back. I'm gonna carry you, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Faye-Faye," she lifted her arms up and Faye turned and leaned down pulling Ed up. Ed gritted her teeth as the pain of being moved shot through her body.  
  
"It's oki, honey, just breath. We're gonna get out of her."  
  
Shin untied Jet and was helping him to his feet. "You look like shit, old man."  
  
"Thanks Shin," Jet growled.  
  
"No problem. Now let's get out of here and find Spike."  
  
*  
  
Spike left the room looking down the hall and he took off towards an elevator. He went up a few floors and came to a large corridor. He took off running and he came to a group of men standing outside a large set of double doors. He stopped him self and turned around and hid in a doorway. He could hear a girl screaming from beyond the door. He knew it was Kaelani; he was her father after all. He took a deep breath and stepped out in the hall aiming his two guns at all the men. He point one gun at a planter and fired shattering the pot. The men turned around to see what happened.  
  
"No body move," Spike demanded, "Take me to whoever's in charge."  
  
The men slowly parted in the middle to allow him to pass through them to the door. He started walked through them and when he was almost to the door someone stuck their foot out and he tripped. The group pounced on Spike and knocked his guns away. They got a hold of him and held him down. One man knocked on the door and a muffled "Enter" was heard. He opened the doors and the group dragged Spike in.  
  
***  
  
Lady Adrianna carried the seven year old around her office. She was so happy to have her own blood with her. She placed the girl back on the chair then went to her desk and sat down. Her son would be coming soon for his daughter. She was sure of it. She thumbed through the record on him on her desk. His reputation for this sort of thing was remarkable. It basically said, without blatantly saying, 'Don't Fuck With This Guys Family.' She laughed to herself.  
  
A small moan brought Adrianna back from her thoughts as she looked up to the little girl waking up. She smiled to herself and walked over and kneeled down in front of her. The girl came to and opened her miss-matched eyes. She blinked up at the woman, then screamed and sat up.  
  
"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" The girl cried and stood up on the chair.  
  
"Don't worry your daddy's coming to get you right now. He'll be here soon."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Where's mommy?"  
  
"I'm your grandmother, you're in my office, and your mommy is downstairs."  
  
"I want mommy NOW!!!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lady Adrianna stood up; frustrated she went back over to her desk and sat down. Kids were impossible. She sighed and quickly sat up as a gun shot was heard outside the door. There was what sounded like a struggled and then a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," she said standing up.  
  
Kaelani looked at the door as it opened. A bunch of much came in pulling someone with them. When they stepped back and threw the man too the floor Kaelani screamed. "DADDY!!!" She jumped off the chair and ran to his open arms and clung to him. Spike stood up with his daughter attached to him.  
  
"Who are you," Spike demanded from the women, as he held his daughter protectively  
  
Lady Adrianna smirked and looked at her men, "please leave us." The men followed her orders and walked back out into the hall. "My name is Adrianna; I'm the new leader of the Red Dragons."  
  
"So what do you want with my family?"  
  
"I don't want anything with them; I took them in to bring you in. My real goal was you. I wanted to see you with my own eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you see because-" She was about to answer but a wave of gunfire just outside the office. "What now?" She left her desk and walked towards the door just as it was opened and her men poured in. There were only half of the men as there were before. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're being attacked," said one of the men coming in.  
  
"By who?" The Lady asked.  
  
"Some guy just came up and started firing; we were pushed back in here."  
  
"Stop fighting and let him in here."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," The men outside the door began dropping their weapons and putting their hands up and directed the man into the office.  
  
"Boys, you can leave and take the injured to the infirmary." Lady Adrianna went and sat behind her desk and waited.  
  
The man took a moment, and then walked in with another man leaning heavily on his shoulder. There were followed by a woman who had a girl on her back. When Spike saw this he was infuriated, he turned back to the woman.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?"  
  
"Calm down, they're all fine-"  
  
"They Sure As Hell Don't Look Fine To Me!" Spike gritted his teeth as his eyebrow twitched. He had to resist the urge to kill this woman. She was really getting on his nerves. Kidnaps his family and beats the hell out of them, all just because she wanted to see him; and in the name of the Red Dragons. "You are very lucky they are still alive." He turned away from her to help his family.  
  
"Momma!!!" Kaelani cried seeing her mother.  
  
"Kaelani! Spike!" Faye cried with tears in her eyes, "What the hell is going on."  
  
"Faye," Spike rushed over to his wife and hugged her. "Let me take Ed." He put Kaelani down and she hugged onto her mother's leg while Spike took Ed into his arms as she cried out from sore spots. "Shhh, Ed, it'll be ok." Spike took her over to a couch and laid her down. He turned back to Shin and help lead Jet to a chair near the couch, and then turned back to the women. "Answers . . . I Want Answers, NOW! WHY DID YOU DO THIS???"  
  
"Like I said before," She said one leg crossed over the other, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair with the tips of her fingers meeting in the middle. "I'm the new leader of the Red Dragons. I brought you here because there was something important I need to tell you."  
  
Spike shifted his weight onto his other foot as he felt Faye's hand snake around her arm and tangle with his fingers. In her other arm she held Kaelani, with much difficulty, to be frank, the girl was heavy. Spike saw this and took the girl from her and the exhauster Kaelani fell asleep on his shoulder. The whole while Spike glared at the Lady Adrianna, something about her didn't settle well in his stomach, and he didn't like it at all. Faye wrapped her arms around his waist, as if to seek safety from him.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Spike, my name is Adrianna . . . Spiegel."  
  
"Spiegel?" He stared agape at her.  
  
"Yes, Spike, I am your mother."  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hope you all liked that. Please review and the next chapter will be up in no time. If I can get at least 6 reviews, you'll have a nice long chapter. Come on people I worked really hard, least you could do is return the favor. PLEASE!!! I love you all.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
^_^ 


	5. Mary Had a Little Lamb

AN: Hey all sorry it took so long for me to get my butt in gear with this one. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: Iggytheicyiguana, animegirl11, Dragon-blade101, Blue Vixen, Kendra Luehr, The Blue Alien From Pluto, and smoke rose. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But here's chapter five for now.

A New Face

Chapter Five:

Mary Had a Little Lamb

Chapter notes: the past is in Italics. 

***

_"Spike," said Mao, running into his friend's office. "Adrianna's water broke she's going into labor, she's downstairs in the lobby."_

_Spike Spiegel turned from the large window in his office to his old friend and partner standing at the door. "Why didn't you get me sooner?" He said grabbing his coat and hurrying toward the door._

_"This is sooner; any sooner and I'd be predicting the future."_

_Spike stopped for a second before leaving his office and turned to his friend. "Alright then, am I having a boy or a girl?" He said with a smirk._

_His friend chuckled, "I believe you're having a boy. I don't think I could picture you with a girl. Then again, I'm surprise you got off your butt and fell in love. With Adrianna no less, and to top it off the famous Spike Spiegel, is going to be a father."_

_Spike chuckled, "hard to believe, huh, Mao? Well, it's like I always say: what-"_

_"Ever happens, happens." He laughed mimicking his friend. "Yea yea, So what are you gonna name him? _

_"Well if it's a boy; Spike of course." He said in a matter of fact tone. "If it does happen to be a girl, her name will be Audrianna, Audrey for short."_

_"Was that her idea?"_

_Spike sighed, "I had no say in it. Pray for me, Mao; let's hope it's a boy."_

_"No worries, he'll be a boy, and he'll be a mirror image of you. Now get your butt downstairs and hold your wife's hand." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed him out the door. Spike took off down the hall, but was stopped by Mao. "Wait Spike, remember don't make jokes."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he grinned._

_"Spike, if I hear about how she knocked you unconscious because you cracked a joke about her appearance during labor . . . I will personally put you back out once you come to."_

_Spike tipped his nonexistent hat and stepped into the elevator waiting for him. As the doors slide closed, Mao yelled; "Good luck . . . Dad!"_

*

_Downstairs, Mrs. Adrianna Spiegel sat on a gurney waiting patiently for her husband. She gripped the rails and screamed as a contraction ripped through her body._

_"SPIKE!!!__ Arrrrrrrrrrgh, SPIKE!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???"_

_The paramedics standing by the gurney slowly backed away so not to disturb the screaming women. They looked around hoping her husband would arrive soon. They had to get her to the hospital before she gave birth right here in the lobby of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate HQ._

_"Please, ma'am, he'll be here soon, so just relax," Said one of the paramedics standing next to the gurney._

_"RELAX?!?!" She screamed at him, "I'd like to see you give birth. Til then I'll scream as loud as I want, so back-" she couldn't finish as another contraction pounded her body. "ARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!"_

_"Whoa, who's the screaming banshee out here making all the noise?" A deep sultry voice demanded calmly from behind the women and the paramedics. He walked up next to her and cock his head looking down at her. "Oh it's just you Adri, I thought someone was dieing. You're just giving birth, I mean come on, can't be THAT bad." He smirked at the look on her face._

_"Spike Spiegel you sonofa-"_

_"Now Now, Mrs. Spiegel, I was kidding. Are you ready, love?"_

_"I couldn't be anymore ready if I tried."_

_"SO what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's get my wife to the hospital, now!"_

_The paramedics looked at Spike as if he were crazy. They blinked before the command registered into their heads. Then they acted and pulled the gurney out of the building past a group of low level Syndicate members who whished them luck. They reached the ambulance and soon were on their way to the hospital_

*

_He took his wife's hand as she lay back against pillows. Her legs were propped up and a doctor checked her dilation under a blanket on her knees. Spike kissed his wife on the forehead and whispered an "I love you" into her ear. She tried to smile but failed as her face contorted with pain from another contraction. _

_The doctor lifted her head and look at the pair, "I think we're ready Mr. and Mrs. Spiegel."_

_"Excellent," Mr. Spiegel said holding firmly onto his wife's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

_"Alright, Mrs. Spiegel, When your next contraction comes I want you to push with all your might. Ok, are we ready?"_

_Through her breath she forced out, "y-y-yea," her face contorted again and she pushed through the contraction, "AaaaaaaaaRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" The contraction went away and she breathed out and panted._

_"That was great; a few more of those, Mrs. Spiegel, and your child will make its debut to the world. When the next one hits you know what to do."_

_"O . . .  K," she breath heavily and she felt the next one and she gripped Spike's hand and he had to grit his teeth. She screamed and pushed as hard as she could muster._

_"Push, Mrs. Spiegel, Push . . . come on one more. PUUUUUSSSSSSHHH."_

_She held Spike's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could. This went on for a good twenty minutes back and forth from contraction to contraction. As Mrs. Spiegel grew tired from all the pushing and the failed attempts at bringing the child to the world, her hold on Spike's hand grew weak. With her head lulled back on the pillow her dim chocolate eyes staring up into his deep russet ones. Her breathing was heavy; she wanted it to be over. She wanted it over so bad and Spike wished there was something he could do for her._

_"Are we ready?" The doctor asked after a little while._

_"I think so," Adrianna said taking a deep breath._

_"You can do it, baby," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand._

_"Alright, Mrs. Spiegel, on three you're gonna push the hardest you've pushed all night, ready. One . . . two . . . th-"_

_"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH," her face squished together and she pushed with all her energy._

_"Good, good, I can see the head . . . keep going, keep going."_

_Again she pushed with everything she had and in moments the sound of her screaming was hushed by the sound of a new born being brought into the world. A nurse cut the umbilical cord while another wrapped the baby in a blanket. The doctor took the child in her arms and turned to Mr. Spiegel._

_"It's a boy, Mr. Spiegel; here," she passed him over to his father._

_"I'm a father, oh my god, I have a son. Adri, I'm a father," he turned to his wife who wasn't moving. His eyes went wide, "Adri? What's going on? ADRIANNA???" He held his son close and the nurses rushed to Adrianna. The sound of the heart monitor came to his ears a low line beep, with no brakes of pulses. His worst nightmare was becoming a reality._

_"Doctor," a nurse said panicked, "she's going into shock we need to get her into surgery."_

_In a matter of moments Spike was left alone with his screaming child. He stood there blinking, lost in his thoughts. He sat on a chair and looked at his boy. _

_After a while a nurse came back in, "Sir, I need to take your son to be cleaned up. Try not to worry about your wife. They're taking care of her." She took the baby from him, "tell you what why don't you come with me so you wont be left here alone." She gave him his son back._

_"Thanks," he mumbled not sure what was really going on._

**

_"Spike!__ Spike, where are you?" Mr. Spiegel walked down the hall towards his friend Mao's office, frantically looking for his son. He went through the double doors and into the office. "Mao, have you seen Spike?" There was no response, "Mao? Mao, are you in here?" He walked up to the desk and found a box of his son's crayons and many sheets of paper with doodles and attempted drawings on them. He chuckled to himself as he thumbed through drawings of red dragons and some of himself. _

_The door of the office opened and Little Spike ran in quickly followed by Moa. Little Spike had his backpack on and was holding Mao's hat away from Mao. Mao chased him around the office trying to get his hat back. Neither had noticed Spike standing next to the desk. Spike took a step and intercepted Little Spike and picked him up and spun him around. Little Spike laughed and dropped the hat and clung to his dad._

_"Daddy daddy!"__ Little Spike laughed as his dad put him down. "Daddy gueth what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Uncle Moe took me to the kitten and we got juth and cookies and the guy made me a melted cheeth thandwith." He gave his dad a toothless smile, missing his four front teeth._

_Spike chuckled and ruffled his son's hair._

_It had been a little more then five years since Little Spike had been brought into the world. His mother, Adrianna, had developed a syndrome of the uterus that wasn't detected during her pregnancy. It caused her to go into shock during labor and it caused an infection to spread through her body. The only way to keep her alive was to have her cryogenically preserved while a treatment was found for her. The whole thing had caused Spike to go into a depression. Luckily enough for everyone Spike wasn't alone, he had his child; his only living blood._

_Little Spike's childhood was spent in the Red Dragon's building. He had no idea what they did or what his father was. He only knew that his daddy was important, Mao was Daddy's friend, and all the men and women who worked in the building were his playmates. Other then that, the child was clueless to the real business the building conducted. Spike was thankful for that, the last thing he wanted was his son to be apart of all this. He didn't like having him here all the time, but he also did not trust to leave him with a babysitter. So for now Little Spike stayed here. _

_Mao watched Little Spike most of the time, so Spike could keep things running in the building. Mao shared his collection of Bruce Lee movies to Little Spike and watched the child's fascination grow. Little Spike soon became engulfed with Bruce Lee and Jeet Kune Do, Bruce Lee's fighting style. Every chance he got, when he wasn't studying with his tutor, he practiced the martial art. He would spar with his imaginary opponents all day long if he could._

_One night, while Spike was out on a mission, Little Spike and Mao were up late watching a Bruce Lee movie. Little Spike was five and a half, and knew every word in the movie and every fight scene. So he was acting along with the movie and saying all the lines, while Mao laughed and munched on popcorn. The movie ended and rolled credits. Little Spike sat on the floor and looked at Mao._

_"You tink I'll ever be as good as Bwuce Wee?" He asked pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around._

_"One day I think you'll make a great martial artist." He laughed and stood up, "Until then I think all young trainers should get lots of sleep."_

_"But Maaaoooo I wanna wait till daddy gets back." He pouted and gave Mao a puppy-dog face._

_"Tell you what, you can sleep on the couch here, but you got to sleep, then when your dad gets back I'll wake you up, deal?"_

_"Ok," he grinned and ran into his room to get his pillow and his blanket. He came back and jumped onto the couch._

_Mao walked over to the window in his office. The city lights twinkled below him while the stars glowed above. The night was a beautiful one. Not a cloud in the sky. Mao's thoughts wandered to the mission taking place at the moment. In the back of his mind he was worried for Spike. Spike hadn't been sent on a mission in a few years; not since before Little Spike was even born. Mao sighed and turned around to look at Little Spike. He was passed out completely now. Mao chuckled, he knew that would happen. Mao took a step toward Little Spike just as his office door was thrown open and Mao's sister Annie ran in._

_"Mao it was a set up," Annie said quickly. "Spike was sent so they could take him out. He's been murdered and they're coming to get Little Spike. We have to get him out of here, quick."_

_"Oh my god, Spike, no," Mao said not wanting to believe it._

_"I know, Mao. But we got to protect Little Spike. I have a ship waiting on the roof. It's our only hope."_

_"Ok, I'll grab him you try to grab some of his clothes in his backpack. We'll take the hidden stairway."_

_Without responding Annie rushed into the other room while Mao carefully lifted Little Spike into his arms wrapping him in the blanket. When he made sure that the boy was secure in his arm he turned in time to see Annie rushing back zipping up the backpack. They exchanged no words as they both turned and headed for the bookcase. Mao pulled out a book and the case slide out and to the right. They ran into a short hallway and the bookcase slide closed. They ascended a flight of stairs till they got to the roof where Annie's ship was waiting. They packed in and took off for Annie's secret home on the other side of Mars. They could hide him there so they could figure something out._

*

"I was awake the whole time." Spike sat with his mother on the roof of the Red Dragon's building. "Mao didn't even notice."

"Mao was a funny guy." She smiled at her son; Her Son. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Vicious killed him." Spike crossed his arms, "You wouldn't know Vicious though. He was a stray cat Mao picked up and raised. Turned him into a syndicate killing machine and years later Vicious decided he didn't like the way things went. So he murdered Mao and the Elders and it was this whole big mess."

"I've head about it." She crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea. "You almost got yourself killed in the whole thing."

"Vicious and I were best friends," he said with a bit of disgust in his tone. "Mao raised us together, so of course we were. Climbed the syndicate ladder together, fought together, laughed together; we were like brothers. Then **_she_** walked in."

"Who?"

"_Julia_," he paused and looked out over the city in a sort of trance of thoughts. After awhile he sighed, "She was just out of high school; ran away from her home and needed a place to stay. So of course any moron would choose a syndicate to run to. She was gorgeous; long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and a body to kill for. Instantly, Vicious and I had our eyes on her. But the whore was greedy. Couldn't choose one, so she chose both and neither of us knew. She never told us, we had to find out the hard way. Both of us wanted her and that's when we started hating each other. In the end I killed Vicious and he almost killed me too."

"Thank god you're alive." She set her cup down and looked up at her son. He reminded her so much of his father. She really missed him.

"Yea," Spike stood up from the chair and turned toward the ledge. "Man this is weird."

"What do you mean?" She stood up and stepped behind him

"I'm talking to my mother." He turned towards her, "I haven't had a mother my whole life, and to suddenly have you pop out of nowhere. It's a bit strange to be out here talking like this, especially after you almost killed my family." His anger came back to him as he remembered why he was mad at her before. "Do you expect forgiveness for what you've done?"

"Well I-"

"Daddy?"

Spike looked up to see his daughter standing by the door to the stairs, "Kaelani?"

"Daddy is the bad lady hurting you?" She clutched her bunny and took a step closer to her father.

"No baby, come here, daddy's fine." He stepped towards her and picked her up. "There's nothing to be afraid of Kay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Daddy, the sun, the sun!" She pointed at the sun as it was half way done setting.

"Oh we almost missed it. Go on Kay say goodbye to it," he held her up so she had a good view of the sunset.

"Bye bye sun," she waved her little arm at the sun as it slowly disappeared. "We'll see yous tomowo."

Adrianna took a breath, "she's adorable."

"Thanks," Spike said simply.

"Daddy, when are we going home?"

"Right now; c'mon Kay, Let's go get Mommy." He held Kaelani close and without a back glance to his mother turned and headed back downstairs.

Adrianna sighed, at least she knew he was alive and he knew she was alive. She only wished things had turned out differently.

*

"What do you think they're talking about?" Faye looked down at Jet.

Jet glanced at Faye who was nervously pacing; he then looked at the two goons by the door. "I think they're having a mother son talk."

"That bitch," she stopped for a moment, then turned and walked the other way. "I can't believe Spike would trust her after what she did to us."

"I don't think he was really thinking straight." Jet pondered it for a moment. "Did you see the look on his face when she told him she was his mother? After thirty five years of not knowing her and having her just come back? It's insane to think what's going through his head."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess." Faye sighed and took a seat across from Jet. She glanced at Ed on the couch. She was all patched up and now sleeping soundly. She looked back at Jet as a thought struck her. "Jet where did Kaelani go?"

Jet looked around and stood up, "Shit, I don't know. Kaelani?" He looked around the office and noticed that the men standing by the door had left. "Damn it, Kaelani!"

"Calm down Jet, she's right here."

"Spike!" Faye exclaimed as she watched him walked out of a hallway where the bookcase use to stand.

"Mama, guess what?" Kaelani asked jumping out of Spike's arms and running to her mom. "Daddy says we're going home now."

"We are?" Faye looked up at Spike with a reassured look.

"Yup," he smiled then his smile turned serious. "We're leaving here, and we're not coming back . . . Ever."

"Thank god," Jet said emotionlessly turning to Ed and carefully lifting her into his arms and turning back to them.

"Where's Shin?" Spike asked in his serious tone.

"He was here a little while ago," Faye said looking towards the double doors. "I don't know where he went off too."

"Well if he doesn't show his face soon we're leaving without him."

"Daddy, we can't weave Uncy Sin awone. He could get wonwy."

Spike smirked and gently kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Don't worry about Uncy Sin he can take care of himself." He took a deep breath and sat himself in one of the chairs and put his feet on the glass coffee table. Everything was happening too fast for Spike. There wasn't enough time to stop and let it all soak in. He was having trouble coming to grips with his mother coming from practically nowhere. He put his feet down and rested his elbows on his knees gripping his hair in his hands. He couldn't take this pressure and finally blurted out: "God Fucking Damn It!"

"Spike!" Faye spat, her head darting up to glare at him "watch your lang-"

"Shut it, Faye" He spat back. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"I would if you'd let me. Spike we're here for you, don't get all angry with me."

"Screw off, and don't tell me what to do, Faye. Just mind your own damn business and keep your mouth shut."

"Don't talk to her like that, Spike," Jet threw in while adjusting Ed in his arms. The girl had grown much in the past eight years and wasn't as small as she once was. Frankly, the girl was heavy, and even the strong grown man was having trouble keeping her steady.

"Jet," Spike seethed shooting the man a look that spoke more then words could.

"No, Spike," Jet counter quickly before Spike got a chance to go on. "This whole situation has mad us ALL irritable. So don't start running your mouth off just because you've had a bad day."

Spike was about to throw something back but when he opened his mouth to speak Kaelani crawled into him lap. "Daddy, please don't yell." She gave him the saddest puppy eyes that made him want to melt.  She hugged him closed, "I wanna go home. I don like it here."

***

A few weeks later and things weren't getting back to normal on the Bebop. In fact, things were bad and were getting worse. Everyone keep mostly to themselves; the close family they once had, was breaking apart from the inside. Ed healed completely, though she stays in her room for the most part except to eat and discuss bounties; and if she would speak, it was in short blunt sentences. Shin would go about his day quietly not really talking. He would fix things on the ship whether it needing it or not. He would go on bounties and not say a thing. It was probably due to the fact that after the little battle any time he opened his mouth Spike would snap at him for no reason. So he remained mostly mute.

 Jet stayed to his room with his Bonsai, he would only leave to fix meals or help with bounties. He also preferred to stay quiet if Spike was around. Faye on the other hand acted as if nothing was wrong. But that was just an act. When she was alone she would drink, she rarely slept in the same bed as Spike. She would fall asleep with Kaelani or on the couch or wherever Spike wasn't. Kaelani decided that she wanted to go to school. So each time they were on a different planet Shin and Jet would take her to the nearest school after they docked. She would attend the school for a month then they would leave the planet and move on to another. Her time on the ship was spent reading or drawing and she had also taken up the violin. But she would only practice in the Hanger when no one was around to hear her.

Spike had grown more distant then any of them. For one, he was hardly ever on the ship. He would disappear without a trace for days, sometimes weeks, and return out of the blue for a meal then be gone again. No one seemed to care of his behavior. One time, Shin had followed Spike and found out Spike was not only running off to bars to get drunk, but he was also quite a popular customer at a ritzy bordello on Mars. Shin was infuriated with this fact and wanted badly to kill Spike. But he couldn't bring himself and merely went back to the Bebop to return to his muteness. Spike continued his affair under Faye's nose, and honestly wouldn't give two shits if she'd known all along.

*** ***

*

**

***

**

*

*** ***

I hope that was good. I'm pretty proud of it myself. But I want to know what you all thought. So please leave me some feedback. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much.

^_^


	6. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**AN**: So as you can all see, I haven't written anything for this story in over four years. Today I was reading over the stories I had written all those years ago and thought to myself that I had always liked this one and felt guilty that I had left it with the characters in such a shite. So I wrote this out in about two hours and thought I'd throw it up here to see if anyone from the old days was still around reading my stories. Maybe I'll even get some new people. Anyway, I really hope you like this. If I get some good feedback I'll considered writing some more and maybe even finishing the damn thing. Thank you for reading.

**A New Face**

**Chapter Six**

**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

* * *

_Five months later._

"I'm sorry to say, darling, but it's because of you," the voice of a man is heard through a speaker of a communicator on a desk. "He's alienated himself from all of us. I haven't seen him in weeks, and frankly, the last time I saw him I was ready to kill him."

"But surely, he's just upset. He needs some time alone to work things out," a woman's cool voice replies. She sits in a plush leather chair, her elbows propped on the desk, face hidden in her hands as her fingers dig into her head.

"I don't know, honestly. I have friends in the ISSP and they tell me that he's been thrown out of every bar on the northern hemisphere. I just… it's not just him. His wife, his daughter… it's all… grim."

* * *

"Jesus…"

Smoke drifted up from a pathetic looking cigarette resting in a filthy ashtray. To the right of the ashtray a crumpled can of cheap beer and an unopened can. All three items sat upon a nightstand in a dingy motel room. The room was dimly lit, the old mattress unmade, sheets and clothes littered the floor, a bottle of cheap vodka broken where it had been thrown against the TV. A dangerously skinny, lanky man laid sprawled out on the bed; dead or unconscious, it was very hard to tell. A large cybernetic arm reached over and picked up the cigarette, while the man's other arm pushed open the ugly curtains blocking out the sun. Sunlight filled the small room and the man on the bed groaned and rolled over.

"You should be dead. You deserve to be dead." Jet Black was not a man to be messed with. Even despite his growing older he still had a crippling left hook. He placed the cigarette between his lips and breathed in the welcomed toxin, exhaling from his noise. He took a step closer to the bed and reached down with his left hand, grabbing a handful of the other man's shirt and lifting him up to eye level. "You're fixing this," he pulled him off the bed and dragged him towards the bathroom. Jet threw him into the shower and turned on the cold water.

Spike Spiegel was the kind of man anyone would want to be friends with. In his youth he had been popular with all the girls and showed off when ever possible. He was well liked by all his friends and coworkers and it was only natural to be expected to pick up the family tradition and take control of the Red Dragons. Fast forward several years of near deaths, marriage, a child… and now a mother again. Spike had felt like he was running at full speed and suddenly crashed spectacularly into a brick wall. Everything was perfect in his life… _was_ being the key term. Now he could barely remember his daughter's name, let alone his own name. His new family was vodka and sleeping pills and he was damn lucky Jet found him when he did, else he might not have ever woken up from his sleep.

Spike could barely stand, and so Jet managed to get the man undressed, showered, and dressed again—in clothes that should be washed. While Jet busied himself washing Spike's blue suit in the sink, Spike sat on the bed staring at a hole in the wall where a mouse had just disappeared into. Jet hung up the suit over the shower curtain rod and emerged from the bathroom. Spike looked up at the older man.

"How are they?"

"Faye was fired from her job. She's on anti-depressants and under 24-hour suicide watch. She doesn't eat much and when she does it's only because her nurse forces her to eat," Jet took a deep breath and moved across the room to look out the window. He knew it was going to be hard to tell him everything and didn't want to see his reaction. "Kaelani has been put in a foster home. Shin, Ed and I tried hard to take custody but because of our living situation and lack of steady income—despite Shin's bank statements—she was removed. Mostly because when Faye went to speak on her own behave as a good mom, she fainted from malnutrition and exhaustion and was hospitalized for a week." Jet heard a choked sob from behind him. "Shall I stop?"

"I should be dead…" he trailed off.

"Yes, you should," he paused and turned around to look at Spike. His head was berried deep in his hands to hide the tears, but Jet could hear the sniffles. "Kaelani is fine. I see her a couple times a week. She's well taken care of. Knowing that she's in good hands has given me the opportunity to come and find you. For fuck's sake, Spike, you've been gone for two months. What the hell have you been doing?"

"I can't go back," he barely managed to speak.

"Like hell you can't. I had to go to the Red Dragons to have them help me find you, Spike. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," he lifted his head and looked at the older man. "I got so scared because I thought I was going to lose them, Jet. All of you." He choked back a sob as two tears slide out of his eyes. "I kept asking myself what I was going to do if I got back to the ship and you were all dead. How was I going to go on? And it was fine. It was bad, but you were all alive and it was fine." He sniffled as his words grew more desperate, "but then I remember my father and the night he died and all those feelings, all the hurt came back and I was lost. That woman, my mother, I didn't know who she was. How was I supposed to talk to her? And I did. I shared with her and it was so easy, but I had to remember what had happened to you guys. What she had done… and and and… I… I just"

Jet had taken a step closer to put his hand on Spike's shoulder and spike responded by turning towards the man and pressing his face into Jet's side where he soaked Jet's shirt with his tears. For a moment Jet was shocked when he looked down at the grown man sobbing. Then for a moment he felt extremely awkward and finally he realized that the younger man needed him. Jet and Spike had an odd relationship, but anyone would admit that the two men were best friends. When spike had finished he looked up at Jet and he too felt slightly awkward.

"I… I'm sorry, Jet."

"You needed it, now let's get the fuck out of here this place smells like shit."

* * *

"Kaelani, dear, someone is here to see you," a short stout old woman appeared at the doorway of the playroom of the lavish foster home. Kaelani looked up from her book and tilted her head to one side. She replaced the book mark and set the book on the little table before standing and walking towards the woman.

"I hope is momma," Kaelani hurried out of the room and down the hall to the visitor's room. The little girl was slightly disappointed when it wasn't her momma, but excited to see familiar faces. "Ed-Ed! Uncy Sin!" She ran and gave them both big hugs. "Yous said moma was comin' to see me dis time."

"I know, Kay," Shin knelt to level with the child. "Mommy is still sick, so she can't come yet. She might get you sick and you don't want to be sick."

"Where's Uncy Jet?" Kay seemed satisfied with the previous answer and pressed on.

"Well, Kay, he's out looking for your father-"

"Daddy's coming?!" The smile on the girl's face grew enormously and she jumped around excitedly.

"Soon, Kay, soon. So why don't you show us what you've learned this week." Shin stood up and looked at Ed who was smiling.

"I learned to play a new song on my violin. You wanna hear?"

"Of course we do," Shin and Ed spoke in unison and Kaelani took their hands and led them out of the room.

* * *

"I just want my daughter back."

"I know, Mrs. Spiegel, and these are the steps that you need to take to get better so you can get your daughter back. The first step is talking with me. Is there anything you would like to talk about, Faye?" The woman wore a black suit jacket and skirt and sat with her legs crossed holding a yellow legal pad and pen. Her office was calming with a comfortable couch and simple decorations. Faye was lying on the couch on her side cuddling a box of tissues.

"I… I don't know."

"Well how about we start at what you think the problem is…"

"Spike."

"I'm sorry?"

"Spike is the problem."

"And do you love your husband?" The woman scribbled illegible across the page.

Faye sobbed and pulled a tissue out of the box, "Yes!"

"Tell me about your relationship with your husband, Faye," the psychiatrist had a very calming voice to match her calming office. Faye felt very at ease when she was in the office. Her previous psychiatrist was a man and he had a stuffy office without any windows. In this office, Faye could lie on the couch and look out the window at the pond with the ducks. She didn't even have to look the doctor in the face she could just talk her head off while staring at the ducks. Faye told the woman everything that had happened from the moment she was unfrozen eleven years before. She delved into how she felt about the people she met after reawakening and why she had attached herself to the Bebop. She explained her relationship with Jet, Ed, Ein, and of course, Spike and how it had all led up to her marriage and the birth of her daughter.

"Do you want your husband back, Faye?" The psychiatrist asked slowly.

"Yes," Faye sobbed, "I love him!"

* * *

**AN:** If you liked that, please review and let me know your thoughts, even if you thought it was shite. Like I said before this is just a quick little thing I threw up to hopefully let the readers know what's going on in the story and what could potentially happen in future chapters. Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Ring Around the Rosie

AN: This one is a bit longer then the previous chapter. I think the story is progressing kind of slowly because I'm adding in some flashbacks to add details. I don't know if you'd consider it filler or not, but I'm trying to have things make sense and since I don't really plan the chapters out, per se, I just write as I'm inspired and hope by the end it flows well and makes sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A New Face**

**Chapter 7**

**Ring Around The Rosie**

_A month earlier_

"You're aware of our agreement, Mister Black?"

"Yes," Jet said with a nod, though begrudgingly. He was seated in a smooth leather chair facing a large dark oak desk in the even larger office. To Jet's left sat Shin and opposite of the pair behind the large desk sat the leader of the Red Dragons. Adrianna Spiegel leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers together on her lap.

"A deal for a deal. My son will not be difficult to locate and once he is found my men will bring him here. I will not allow him to drop off the radar again." Adrianna turned to the man standing beside her, "Donovan prepare a reconnaissance team. We know Spike hasn't left the planet, we picked up his ship a few days ago, one of the reasons I got in contact with you Mister Black."

"I understand," Jet said simply. "I want to be apart of the team. If Spike is going to resurface and come willingly it's not going to happen with a team of your men kidnapping him and bringing him home. I suggest that I be the first to contact him when his location is found. A team of your men can accompany me and wait outside."

Adrianna nodded and looked up at Donovan, "take Mister Black, and make the arrangements."

"Yes, My Lady," Donovan bowed to her and moved around the desk.

Jet stood, "thank you for your assistance, Mrs. Spiegel." He nodded to Shin and turned and left with Donovan. Shin stood and moved around the desk. He leaned against the desk facing Adrianna.

"Spike isn't going to be happy," he said folding his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't have a choice."

* * *

_Present _

Jet Black opened the door to the dingy motel room and ushered Spike out into the sunlit parking lot. He carried Spike's blue suit jacket and his holster with his Jericho 941, for safety reason, because he was afraid the younger man would want to use it when he realized Jet hadn't come alone. Spike stopped suddenly after his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight. In the parking lot sat three sleek black cars and standing around the cars were ten Red Dragon members including Donovan. Spike took an unsteady step back into Jet.

"What the fuck, Jet?"

"It was a necessary precaution—"

"Necessary my ass. You fuckin' set me up," Spike tried to reach for his gun, but remembered it was gone, so instead he tried to play it off by sticking his hands into his pockets and pulling out a cigarette.

"It's not like that, Spike," Jet put his hand against Spike's back to nudge him forward. A man wearing a crisp suit with his black trench coat to Donovan's left opened a door to one of the car's back seats. Spike got the hint and sat down. Jet went around the car and got in next to Spike. "That was relatively easy," Jet said looking over at Spike, who merely huffed. Donovan got into the front seat of the car and the driver started the engine and soon they were exiting the motel's parking lot and heading off down the street. "Now, listen, Spike—"

"I don't want to talk to you," Spike said with an annoyed tone.

"The Lady Adrianna will—" Donovan started.

"I definitely _do not_ want to talk to you," Spike said even more annoyed.

"Spike—" Jet started but received a glare from Spike. "Fine. But you're going to have to cooperate if you want to get your family back." The car came to a stop at a red light.

"Fuck this," Spike tried to get out of the car but the door was locked and he couldn't make it open. "Child locks? Are you kidding me?"

"Like I said… a necessary precaution," Jet sighed and rubbed his bald head with his right hand. A little while later the three vehicles pulled off into an alley and then down into a parking garage beneath the Headquarters of the Red Dragons. Spike was let out of the car and he—reluctantly—followed the men, Jet included, into the elevator and up into the buildings.

* * *

"Thank you, Donovan. You can bring him right up," Adrianna cut the transmission of the comm. unit on her desk. She turned her head to look at the man standing next to her. "He's going to find out, Shin."

The man shrugged and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. "Like I care, anyway, what's the worst that could happen?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "we are talking about the same person, right? I may have been asleep for thirty five years, but word gets around." The elevator ding is heard faintly from down the hall and both sets of eyes adjusted to the large set of double doors at the other end of the office. After a few moments a light knock came at the door. "Enter."

Both doors opened simultaneously and Donovan led Jet and Spike followed by the nine other Red Dragon henchmen. Adrianna stood from her chair and moved around the desk leaving Shin. Shin had a feeling at the bottom of his spine that Spike might not be very happy when he found out about their relationship—not that Shin cared much, but Spike was a close friend. Adrianna leaned against the edge of the desk as the group approached. Donovan stepped aside to allow Jet and Spike through. Spike lazily plopped down into one of the plush leather chairs in front of the desk while Jet stood behind him. The other men created a wide perimeter around the desk—Spike was sure to take note of their positions, he supposed they were worried he'd try to escape.

Spike scoffed, he wished Jet would give him his gun back. Spike turned his head to look over at Donovan, "I'll have your best Scotch, thanks." He propped his feet up on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles. Donovan growled deep in his throat but when Adrianna nodded to him, he obediently moved to the large, ornate liquor cabinet against the wall.

"Spike—" She began…

"Look I know what you're trying to do, but frankly, I don't need any of your help," he didn't even look up at her, for his eyes had landed on the man standing behind the desk.

Adrianna took a deep breath and sighed, "Listen, I tried being nice to you, but I'm very much through with the pity party of one you've got going." He opened his mouth to speak and she pushed off from the desk to stand straight above him. "Keep your mouth shut! Your family depends on you and you abandoned them. Now I've apologized to them and have made amends by keeping your family floating. Your wife has the finest assistance and your daughter is in the best care with our help. Now I'm not going to ask for anything from you in return, except that I'd _like_ to be apart of your life."

Spike drank the Scotch in one gulp once Donovan had delivered it to his waiting hand. He handed the glass back to Donovan without a word. Spike studied Adrianna's face. He could see his features in her soft face and could not deny the relation. "What's the catch?"

She nodded slowly, "getting Kaelani out of foster care will require a plea to the Martian courts. You'll have to prove that you are capable of getting your daughter back. We can help you, but you'll have to prove yourself. Drug tests, a steady income, a permanent home address and that's just the beginning. You have to want to do this."

"Where am I supposed to get a home address and a steady income? I live on an old fishing ship and I hunt bounties," Spike sighed, he had an itching feeling he knew where this conversation was heading. "What is the court going to say to that?"

"This is where we come in. I've arrange a high rise loft apartment and a position leading on a new project we're working on," she leaned back against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"New project?"

"As you are well aware of the majority of syndicates in this galaxy are involved in drug trafficking. Since I've taken over the Dragons I've been working on eliminating that portion of our corporation. The new project entails a movement towards the stock market. We've already began taking interest in several small business owners. You would start as a representative and chief contact bridging the gap between the small businesses and our office. Sounds simple enough, right?"

Spike took a breath and looked at Jet, "What about you and Ed?"

Jet shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "well, Spike, Ed and I already live in the apartment. Bebop is dry docked at the harbor undergoing renovations thanks to Adrianna and Shin."

"So you've all been very cozy without me around, then," Spike grumbled and reached into his pocket to retrieve a cigarette and a lighter. A trail of smoke drifted up from the tip of the stick between his lips, he exhaled through his nose, eyes falling again on Shin. "Shin…"

"You've given us all a whole lot of trouble, Spike. For fuck sake, what the hell is your problem? Faye is an amazing woman and you treat her like—"

"Don't you dare speak to me about Faye!" Spike was instantly on his feet and each of the men surrounding them simultaneously reached for their guns.

"Spike Spiegel, you will relax this instant. Sit back down," Adrianna glared at her 'elder' son.

"Don't talk to me like you're my mother!"

"I _am_ your mother. You had better watch the way you speak to me and Shin, because one day—"

"Goddamn you!" Spike dove over the desk and tackled Shin to the floor and began chocking Shin before anyone else could react.

A moment later, all guns were trained on Spike. Adrianna sighed, but didn't turn around; she looked up, "Donovan, if you please…"

Shin was turning blue, flailing his arms and repeatedly punching Spike wherever he could lay his fist. Spike's arms were just long enough to keep Shin's arms barely away from punching his face.

"With pleasure, My Lady," Donovan withdrew a gun from within his coat jacket and aimed it at Spike and without hesitation, fired a dart into Spike's neck. Spike's grip loosened and he crumbled to Shin's side leaving Shin gasping for air.

"Pain in the ass," Jet said impassively.

"Take Spike to Section 4 to sleep it off, we'll try this… intervention later," she moved back around the desk to help Shin to his feet before plopping down in her chair again. Jet left with the men dragging Spike off, he had been hoping for a better reaction.

"Well, that was to be expected," Shin said finally after he and Adrianna were left alone.

"He hates me," she said sadly.

"Darling, it's to be expected. He doesn't know you. And you can't exactly blame the guy; he hasn't had a mother in over thirty five years. And it doesn't help that his best friend is dating her."

"I just wish I could have known what to expect, I was weary when I gave the order to use any means to bring you all to me. I did not anticipate them using… excessive force. You forgave me…"

"Yes… but I have less to lose. The situation threatened his wife and child."

"I wish I could have known."

* * *

_Two weeks prior_

"I still don't understand why we have to move out of the Bebop. There isn't anything wrong with it, is there?" Faye's lilting voice echoed in the large elevator. Jet's sigh to her left was that 'haven't-we-gone-over-this-before' kind of sigh.

"You know exactly why, Faye," he said finally. The discussion had been ongoing for the last several weeks. Faye knew the truth, but they didn't talk about it. Fact was that these were steps to get Kaelani back—and hopefully reunite Spike and Faye. Spike who? Yeah, they don't talk about him around Faye either. A similar sigh came from Jet's left as Shin shifted the box is his arms.

"Adrianna says you can't find views like it anywhere on Mars," Shin says trying to steer the conversation a different direction. "I lived on the third floor years ago. It was a one bedroom and the view was of the alley and the building next door. You can see the harbor from the penthouse and she says you can see the dry dock where Bebop is."

Silence filled the elevator as all three passengers watched the numbers count up 13, 14, 15… 28, 29 30… 36, 37, 38, and finally the elevator slowed at level 42. Shin pulled out a keycard and slipped it into the slot below the door-open button. A button above the slot turned green and the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The building was located directly across the street from the Red Dragon's headquarters and scrapped the sky with the same amount of floors. Though the building was opened to the public, the majority of the apartments were rented by members of the infamous syndicate. The building was known for its state of the art security systems in place and each floor required a key card to exit the elevator.

Shin stepped off the elevator into a large foyer with sleek marble floors, tall Romanesque pillars along the side walls, and in the center a large fountain with a statue of the Greek Goddess Athena in the center. The trio move past the fountain, Faye's heels clicking with each step, and up to a set of beautiful wood doors with ancient symbols and dragons carved into the wood. Shin held the same key card up to the door and a click sounds and the doors opened inward into the grand entrance of the penthouse apartment. Similar Grecian décor, plush gold laced furniture, gorgeous chandeliers, marble floors, vaulted cathedral ceilings, and that's just the entryway. About fifteen feet into the apartment the floor drops down two steps into a, sort of, living area with lush couches, arm chairs, chaise lounges, ottomans, and a huge granite fireplace against what appears to be the only wall in the living are, because the other walls were floor to ceiling windows—and the view was spectacular.

All three mouths drop open at the first sight of the entryway into the apartment. Their heads turn to look at each other. Jet and Faye simultaneously say, "Is she serious?"

"I knew she was giving us the best penthouse in the building… but Christ, this place is more ornate then the place she lives in. This is a museum." Shin stepped down into the carpeted living area and set the box on a glass top coffee table next to a stack of papers, which he picked up next. "Oh, here, she's left us some maps of the place and a list of the help names and contact info. This place has ten bedrooms and 12 bathrooms." He looked at it again and repeated, "Twelve bathrooms? Why the hell does this place have more bathrooms then bedrooms."

"Faye?" Jet ignored Shin when he realized Faye was gone.

"I get first dibs on a bedroom," Faye shouted… from somewhere.

"Let's check this place out," Shin handed a map to Jet and they left the living area in separate directions.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


End file.
